


This is who i am now

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: Judai's in deep pain and he can't make it stopIs there a reason for the pain he's in or is it just out of nowhere?





	This is who i am now

"Make it stop, make it stop!!" the phrase chorused in the brunettes mind over and over whilst his body was in immense pain. Why was this happening? Judai thought there were no other side effects to fusing to yubel so he didn't get why he was having his body feel so much agony although, a small part of him did feel that was possibility another side effect of fusing with Yubel. 

He was brave enough not go screaming his lungs out due to how much the pain felt like it was hellfire that's how much it hurt. "Yubel.. What's going on with my body?!.." he hoped that they had the answers of what was going on with his body before he could take no more of it "as much as i wish i did, i don't know judai I'm sorry." it pained them that they couldn't really help him with what he was going through since they cared immensely for him (no longer in an obsessive way though to everyone's relief) although neither expected it to worsen

It went from hellfire to inferno and he could no longer stop himself from screaming out in infernal pain it was just too much for him now, his breath frantic and tears drowning down his eyes expressing just how much agony the brunette was in. To him it felt like his body was tight almost like something was trying to burst right out of his back because he felt immense pressure comming from his back it kept building, building and increasing pressure until he felt something ripping out of his skin from his back, no it felt like two individual things were coming out of his back both feeling heavy yet also airy. However he had no idea what they were although yubel knew exactly what they were. 

What had grown out from his back were two rather large orchid coloured dragonic wings currently bloody due to just comming out, but they weren't no ordinary wings, yubel knew that they were the exact same wings as their own. Yubel even felt sorry that he had gained them due to how much the boy had to deal with recently and he didn't need those now although while judai hadn't realised he'd sprouted wings he'd noticed that his fingers on his right hand had started to go that same orchid colour as the wings which was enough of a sign to him of what was happening to his body. He was gradually gaining yubel's parts, desperate to be sure he  
asked "Yubel, what came out of my back?.." Yubel knew to be truthful despite being afraid of upsetting him with the truth "Wings, No. The same wings as mine, I'm sorry judai." 

Why were they apologising? They'd done nothing wrong. Judai actually blinked after they apologised just managing to get up off of all fours and actually sit up, sure it was still painful but it was becoming bearable again. "what are you apologising for? You haven't done anything wrong yubel"  
They were surprised to hear this from him but felt that it would be right to fess up about their worries for him "you've Just been having to deal with so much recently and I'm sure having this happen to you is not ideal or helping at all and for that I'm sorry." "Don't be." Judai gave yubel a smile "it's not necessarily a bad thing it's just proof" they didn't exactly get what he meant by proof "proof of what Judai?" by the time they asked judai was starting to feel deeply tired, the whole thing had taken a deep toll on his body and exhausted it, so he had to crawl his way over to his bed before replying "Proof that this is who i am now." to then pass out asleep on his bed, still smiling to show them that it wasn't a bad thing that this was who he was, no to him it was a good thing. 

Because he embraced that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I did kinda wish to get it out on the 31st of August but i didn't so happy related birthday to Judai! 
> 
> This piece was based on those art pieces where judai's slowly gaining yubel's parts


End file.
